


I still stare at you.

by villannelle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But Symm doesn't think they're dating at ALL, F/F, Pharah and Symm are sleeping together, Pharah kind of things they are dating, did this for my gf hope you enjoy bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villannelle/pseuds/villannelle
Summary: You don’t have to say anything; you both have come to understand how the other feels in certain situations. It’s that silent complicity that draws you to Sombra so much; her ability to remain tame and compliant when you need her to, and how she lets out her wild side in just the right amounts in the exact moments where it’s needed.





	I still stare at you.

You’re waken up, as always, by the feeling of long nails caressing the side of your body. The warmth of Sombra’s hand makes it feel like your cold skin will melt under its touch. You stay in silence for a moment longer, aware she probably knows you’re already awake, until her hand moves up towards your armpit.

Stopping her hand with yours before she can reach it, you turn your head around to watch that playful smile that seems to be permanently engraved on her lips. You sigh.

“I’ve told you a thousand times I don’t enjoy tickling.” Is the only thing you say, pulling out her hand from under your nightgown. Sombra decides to put her arm around your waist as she presses her body against the back of yours, her nose digging into the back of your neck.

“You were ignoring me.” Is all she can say to defend herself.

Normally you wouldn’t allow anyone come even close to crossing the lines you have stablished, but Sombra has proven to respect your limits when things seem to be going too far for your liking. You’ve also learned to appreciate her careless approach, although it can get on your nerves sometimes. That’s probably why you relationship with her remains as casual as it is right now, not to mention you don’t have the time or patience for a relationship that requires any care beyond what you share with Sombra. She’s more mature than what she portrays, fact that draws you even closer to her interesting persona.

“I was.” You reply, tilting your head to the side so you can kind of look at her from the corner of your eye. Of course, that wicked smile of hers remains unperturbed on her face as she slips her hand under your clothes again to caress the lower part of your stomach.

“Why do you always have to dress up before going to bed?” The woman says, her palm now flat against your skin. “It’s weird.”

“I think it’s weirder, not to mention less sanitary, that you enjoy sleeping completely naked next to someone else.”

She scoffs and then immediately after laughs, moving away to lay on her back and look at the ceiling, putting both of her hands behind her head while her feet move to the side to try and play with yours.

“Well, I think it’s dangerous getting up to get dressed every time after having sex, actually.”

Sombra’s comment earns a small smile from you that you don’t let her see. Moving the sheets away from your body you sit, turning your back to her. “And why is that?” You mutter as you grab your socks from their place perfectly folded on the nightstand next to you, putting them on.

“Think about it.” She starts, sitting up as well but turning to face you. She makes her way through the bed to get closer to you and runs her fingers from the back of your neck to the lowest part of your back. “Your legs barely even worked after last night, I’m not sure how you even managed to stand up. What would I have done if you had fallen?”

One of her hands moves up to your cheek, trying to get your attention, and she manages to make you look at her as she grabs your jaw. You accept her silent offer and lean down just enough to let her know she can kiss you, and Sombra takes the chance to do so. You’re sure she’s just trying to distract you now, trying to pull you back to bed with her, when she knows more than enough that that’s not how things work with you. You grab her hand, moving away only to then come close again kissing her quick and gently once more. Your eyes move down to the back of her hand as you run your fingertip through the side of one of her nails.

“What is this? This one is way longer than the rest, Sombra.” You establish, not letting go of her as your free hand grabs a nail file from the nightstand you have on your right. Immediately you get to work getting that nail to look like the rest of them, not satisfied until you’ve checked them at least three times. During the whole process Sombra does nothing but give you a little sigh and a bored stare, but no complaints leave her lips. You never say it, but you appreciate her cooperation.

That’s kind of how things work between you two. You don’t have to say anything; you both have come to understand how the other feels in certain situations. It’s that silent complicity that draws you to Sombra so much; her ability to remain tame and compliant when you need her to, and how she lets out her wild side in just the right amounts in the exact moments where it’s needed.

You’ll never thank her and she’ll never thank you, but still you will meet her almost every night in the exact same spot you’re in right now. Prepared to let loose just a little bit more than the night before, but a little bit less than the next one.  
As you finish what you’re dong the nail file gets immediately discarded, and now you reward her cooperation with another kiss that you gently but surely place on her lips, your free hand now caressing her neck.

“You have to go.” Is all you mutter, your fingers wrapping down around her throat, just a few centimeters of distance keeping you from kissing again. The smile on her face widens even more, her hands completely still in their positions as they hold her up on the bed.

“I don’t *have* to go.” She replies, tilting her head backwards as you slide your soft grip down on her neck. “You just want me to go.”

“You know I don’t want you to.” It’s what she wants to hear, so you say it. Your eyes inspect the way her dark skin turns slightly white where your fingers press harder before you let go of her. You have flashbacks of the night you’ve spent together, with Sombra kneeling in front of you willing to do absolutely anything you’d ask her to. You remember her hands on your body, the frustrated but interested look on her face when you tell her ‘no’ and the excited one when you finally tell her ‘yes’, and for a moment you think the temptation may be too strong to ignore. “But I have liabilities and responsibilities to attend to, which I can’t do with you laying on my bed or walking around au naturel.”

You’re aware she’ll take this as a compliment, even though all she does is pout at you in a futile try to keep you from leaving. With a sigh you stand up, walking towards your close and taking out the outfit you planned beforehand for today.

“I actually thought being naked would help me keep you here with me.”

“I can control my insticts, Sombra. I’m not a savage.”

“You can be.”

You turn your head to look at her, raising one eyebrow, but all she does is let out a loud laugh as she lays back in bed with her arms and legs stretched out.

You smile.

After that interaction Sombra remains silent for longer than usual. You wouldn’t bother asking if it was anyone else in her position, but you’ve spent enough time together to know that that kind of silence must mean there’s something in her mind. You take the chance to get dressed in silence, but when by the time you turn around she’s still in silence all stretched out naked on your bed, you decided to approach her and sit on it once more.

“What’s bothering you?”

She looks at you from the corner of her eye, and shakes her head.

“You haven’t even noticed, have you?”

“Noticed what?” Is all you ask, confused, furrowing your brow.

With a long sigh Sombra sits up on the opposite side of her bed, cracking the bones on her feet before standing up and picking up her clothes. There’s a trail that goes from your door to the side of the bed she was sleeping in, and you’re pretty sure you’ll find another pair of socks that don’t belong you around your room once she’s gone.

“You know, Pharah. You’ve been sleeping with her.”

That phrase manages to worry you, which you can’t say about most things. You’re not very interested in people’s feelings, not because you don’t care, but because you’ve learned to think about the bigger picture instead of small things like what bothers people or what makes people angry. But with Sombra and her incessant tries to get to know you… well, you can't really lie; you do care about her.

“Are you jealous?”

For your relief, all she does is laugh at that statement, turning to you and shaking her head in denial.

“Oh, fuck, no. No, not at all Satya, please. That’s not where I’m going with this…”

“I didn’t think so.” You reply, relieved.

“What I mean…” She starts, messily trying to put her pants on while standing up, having to jump on one foot from one side of the room to the other. “Haven’t you noticed anything different with her?”

“Different as in…?”

“As in she wants to spend more time with you. She probably messages you to try and get you to, I don’t know… eat lunch with her.” Sombra continues, putting on her shirt now and immediately moving on to her jacket.

“I guess so. I’ve already warned her, though. I don’t have the time for that.”

“And does she stop when you tell her that?”

“Well…” You stop for a moment, standing up to get to your vanity and then sitting down once you get there. You grab the biggest brush that’s perfectly place next to the rest on them on the table now in front of you, and start running it through your hair. “No, now that you mention it.”

“And what can that mean?” She says, like she’s trying to get you to say whatever she’s thinking out loud.

“That she doesn’t know how to take no for an answer?”

You can almost hear her slap her forehead with her hand. You can her Sombra’s footsteps moving closer to you, and following her reflection on the mirror in front of you you see her grab the brush you were using and taking your place in brushing your hair.  
“How can you be so smart and so innocent at the same time?”

“I’m not innocent.” You fight back, frowning. “I just don’t have the time to care about these little things, Sombra. You know this.”

“I do, cariño. Does she though?”

That’s when it dawns on you. What she means. Fareeha’s insistence on spending more time with you, the way she blushes every single time she sees you. Her awkward way of trying to hold your hand or kiss you in certain situations.

“Does she think…?”

“I’m pretty sure she does.” Sombra replies before you can even finish your sentence. She decides she’s done with your hair, leaving the brush on the table in front of you and taking out a small device that projects a holographic screen in front of both of you. You turn your head to take a better look at it.

You can see what seems to be Pharah’s facebook page, and you don’t even bother asking if she has hacked into it. You don’t know and you don’t care, but you’re pretty sure she has.

There, you can read a conversation between Fareeha and doctor Ziegler, where she explains she has met someone special. Angela seems very interested in this, asking her questions like if she knows the person, if she can see a picture… They seem to be really close, so this doesn't really surprise you, especially considering Angela has known Fareeha since she was a child. She seems more worried about her than interested in the gossip, you don't think Angela is that kind of woman. Pharah is dismissive about this, but clearly wants to give in and tell her everything judging by her responses.

“Maybe she’s talking about someone else.” Sombra gives you a look that makes you look away, feeling almost ashamed. “What do you know?”

“Way more than you do, apparently.” She laughs, now clearly trying to get to you, which she does.

“Doesn’t doctor Ziegler have more important matters to attend to?”

“Oh, trust me, she does.” Sombra mutters, which makes you turn your head again to look at her. “I can’t really get into it, but let’s just say the doctor is in a pretty similar situation. Only she’s perfectly aware she’s sleeping with someone in a more than stable relationship.”

If you cared enough about that kind of gossip you’d ask, and Sombra would one thousand percent enjoy the back and forth, but you *do* have more important matters to attend to.

“Anyway, what do I do?” You ask instead, standing up to look at yourself in the mirror on one side of your closet. “I enjoy Fareeha’s company, but I clearly have no interest in pursuing a relationship with her. Or anyone, for that matter.”

“I’m not the one you should be telling this to, amor.” The woman replies, walking behind you to hug you from the back, placing soft kisses on your back on top of the clothes you’re wearing. You still shiver from it. “It’s her you should be warning.”

Her head makes it way up to the back of your neck, where she moves your hair away and places a soft kiss. Her mischievous hands are now playing with the buttons of your perfectly tucked in shirt, messing it up completely. You can’t manage to worry about that right now though, as her free hand moves up from the side of your thigh to your waist.

You’re finally giving in, letting the weight of your body rest against hers, when Sombra lets go of you and steps away.

Helplessly, you stumble back and turn around to face her, and using your hand to move a strand of hair away from your face. Now flustered by the turn of events you can do nothing but watch as Sombra makes her way towards the door of your bedroom, leaving the room.

“Don’t think about it too much. I’ll see you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! I made this for my amazing girlfriend but thought I might as well publish it here as well. I still need to read so much more about this ship (I actually got into it just because of her lajsdfjkfd) but I'm really enjoying their dinamic!


End file.
